


You're My Best Friend, Psyche

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Once her greatest enemy, Psyche is now Aphrodite's best friend.





	You're My Best Friend, Psyche

I hate you once

I envying you

You're more beautiful than me

My temples were empty because of you

They claimed that you are my incarnation

They worshipped you instead of me

I'm so jealous with you 

And then

My son fell in love with you

It makes me so angry

After he left you

You begged me

You want see him again

Then I allow

If you finished those difficult tasks

I always hoped that you will fail

But you succeeded instead

Much to my anger

And somehow

He regretted left you alone

I have no choice

Except allowing you to marry him

After both of you married

I finally realized

That you have a kind heart

You kindness had touched my heart

You make me feel overwhelmed

I'm feeling regret for hating you

I shouldn't hate you at all

After you said that I'm your friend

I started to acknowledge you as my friend

Our friendship are getting closer everyday

And now

You're not just my daughter-in-law

But you also are my best friend, Psyche


End file.
